Carissa Ione
"I don't think homosexuality is a choice. Society forces you to think it's a choice, but in fact, it's in one's nature. The choice is whether one expresses one's nature truthfully or spends the rest of one's life lying about it." -Mario Thomas Carissa Ione is a tribute who belongs to FrostyFire. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Carissa lives in District Eight and her district partner is Gideon Beale. When submitted into a series, she should be submitted into the Hunger Games first, followed by Sebastian Silke being submitted into the following Hunger Games. 'Basic Information' Name: Carissa Ione Age: Sixteen District: Eight (Three, Five) Gender: Female Personality: Weapons: Appearance: Backstory: Florence Ione, Carissa's mother, never actually knew much about the man who impregnated her. After being fired from her job at the textile factory, she went to a bar, where she got inebriated, and left with a man who had been flirting with her. He might've told her his name sometime before they had intercourse, but the following morning, she had no remembrance of it. The man had already before Florence woke up, so she forgot everything about him, which really wasn't much. Within two weeks, Florence learned that she was pregnant, and immediately regretted having a one-night-stand. Florence's parents didn't accept her having a child before marriage, and were pressuring her to get an abortion, but she never did. When Carissa was born on a winter night, Florence would never talk to her parents or sibling again, simply because they cut her out of their lives. She had managed to obtain a job at a daycare, though, and was just earning enough to provide for the two. They would always be earning just enough to live a decent life, but at least they were living a happy one. Despite living in the lower social class of the district, Carissa lived an average, typical life for someone her age. She attended the same daycare her mother worked at, strengthening their bond to such extremes that the two could not live without each other. None of the friends Carissa made at the daycare were special—in fact, she forgot all of her friends' names—but they were enough to satisfy at the time. When Carissa was finally old enough to attend regular school, it was incredibly hard for her to part with her mother, and it wouldn't be any easier until she made her first friend. Serene Constantia was the first person, besides her mother, that Carissa had a meaningful relationship with. During their third year of school, the two had been in the same class, but they hadn't actually met until the teacher paired them up for a group project. The subject of the project was to create a science experiment related to colors and present it to the class. Most of the other students were doing basic projects about why the leaves change colors or how to create a lava lamp, but Carissa and Serene wanted to go above and beyond. With the help of Serene's brother, the two decided to create an experiment about how certain pollutants cause a discoloration in natural materials. For someone of their age, the experiment was far too advanced for either to understand the scientific exponents of it, but they loved how cool their simulation was. The simulation trapped pollutants within a confined space, causing the materials inside to become discolored. However, the simulation ended up malfunctioning, spraying all the pollutants into Carissa's hair, eyes, and face. The result: Carissa's eyes and hair would be permanently colored purple. Shockingly, Carissa and Serene became incredibly close friends after that, always partnering up for group projects together and spending time outside of class with each other. Some nights, if Serene was over late, she would enjoy dinner with Carissa and her mother, and if it became too late at night, Serene would just stay over. Whenever Florence was busy at night, Carissa would spend her time with Serene. The two became inseparable, constantly being confused as twins by their teachers and peers. Over a period of time, Carissa started to realize that she had no interest in boys whatsoever. Whenever Serene talked about some of the cute boys in their school, she could easily admit that some were attractive, but she felt no emotional interest in any of them. She doesn't know when it all started, but she came to terms with her sexuality roughly around the age of thirteen. However, she was far too terrified to tell her mother and Serene, even though she knew (or hoped) that they wouldn't look at her any differently. It wasn't until Carissa started seriously dating a girl at the age of fourteen that she decided to open up about her sexuality to her mother and friend. Rhea Almeda, her girlfriend, was a beautiful girl with stunning black hair and a devious smile. The two met at the library, where they constantly came across each other, until they started hanging out with each other. Since they went to different schools and weren't open about their sexuality, the only time they saw each other was at nighttime. After opening up to her sexuality to her mother and Serene, everything seemed to be perfectly alright. Her friends and classmates started learning about her being a lesbian, and although some were suddenly disgusted by her, she never let it get to her head. Some people are just homophobic, and sometimes, you just can't change that about them. Just a few weeks after her big revelation, a letter was left for her on the doorsteps of her house. Oblivious to the significance of the letter, it read: Rewrite/Rephrase/Improve Following Paragraphs . . . '' Of course, Carissa had mixed feelings about the letter. On one hand, she was ecstatic to finally discover who her genetic father was, but on the other, she was upset as to how he thought a letter would be enough. Instead of actually visiting her and announcing it face to face, he felt the need to present it in a letter. Because of that, Carissa simply ignored the letter and prevented herself from feeling the urge to meet her apparent father. The only people she chose to tell were her mother and Serene, but it wasn't the last time she heard of Alexander Ryder. A few weeks later, word had spread around school that a student by the name of Sebastian Silke received a similar letter, stating his father was Alexander Ryder. Carissa, initially in shock, had asked the person who told her if she was kidding, and accidentally implied that she, too, had received the same letter. In a matter of days, rumors spread that Carissa and Sebastian were possibly siblings, even though the two had never actually met. The only thing Carissa knew about Sebastian was that he was in the same grade and, according to Serene, fairly attractive. From there, the story just gets complicated. There were series of doubts and denials from both Carissa and Sebastian, ending with the two of them being tested for genetic similarity. The tests proved that the two shared a common parent, but that does not mean the two immediately felt like siblings. Since they had different mothers, they didn't live with each other, nor did they communicate with each other. While they went to the same school, they were apart of two different cliques, so they barely made eye contact. In fact, it wasn't until Carissa's fifteenth birthday that the bond between the two started. ''To Be Continued . . . '' '''Reasons for Winning:' Strengths: Weaknesses: Strategy: Typical Alliance: Height: Fear: Token: 'Participated Hunger Games' 'The 150th Hunger Games ' User: ConspiracyKiller825 Placing: __ out of 56th Alliance: Trusting Alliance with Oreo Dutton, Alfred Friedrich, Sharlet Free, Corin Greer, Breccan Gateson, Vesper Brooks, and Quentin Ryes Training Score: 7 Odds: N/A Kills: Status: Dead Summary: 'Quotes' 'Etymology' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:District 3 Category:District 5 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Wave Tributes Category:Unfinished